


The most lovely Pine Tree

by Fandom_trash420



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I'm not a wimp this is my story, M/M, Older fanfic that I didn't delete, What are update dates?, also, fuck you, possibly more characters to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_trash420/pseuds/Fandom_trash420
Summary: A Bill/Dipper Fanfic started on Quotev, no set update dates. Or set page amount





	1. New School

One sunny Monday morning, Mabel and dipper are going to high school this year. After some time with getting ready, the walked outside to wait at the bus stop, as they waited Mabel said "Hey Dip-Dip, maybe you will find a girlfriend."as she said that he lightly hit the side of his arm dipper giggled as he rubbed his arm, he still hasn't gotten used to that.

Later the bus pulled up and a voice that they knew said "get on." It was great uncle ford, he decided to become a bus driver after the weirdness of gravity falls stopped for some reason. After some time the bus pulled up to the school and dipper saw a boy that he has never seen before, he had blond hair covering his left eye, the right eye's color is a green-blue, his clothing was a yellow shirt with black long sleeves, the yellow of the shirt had a small brick design on the bottom, with the all seeing eye on it, he had a black bow tie that was a triangle like shape, and black pants with gray shoes.

They left the bus and the heard a voice that said "hey Mabel, Dipper!" They looked over, it was windy! She started to help with the high school after she graduated "how has it been?" Windy asked "good" dipper said, he has gotten over his crush he has on her "it feels like forever since I last saw you!" She said, Mabel look at her "well we need to find out are classes bye windy!" As they walked off dipper thought there was something special about the kid he saw, something different but yet...similar


	2. Math Class

Dipper and mabel had different classes the first class, when dipper went to class the teacher looked at him and pointed to a seat, it was next to the boy he never have seen before, he sat down next to him and asked "Hey, what's your name?" The boy looked at dipper "B-Bill, Bill Cipher." Dipper thinks he had heard that name before "where have I heard that name before?" Bill looked down at his hands "I don't want to talk about it." Dipper looked at him "okay?" Bill looked at dipper "act like I never said that." Dipper said.

His first class was math, he was never good at it no matter how hard he said he is good at it. The problem was a simple problem to see where everyone is 'take 1/2 and put it in half' dipper looked at his paper, he looked at it like it was going to attack him. Bill giggled at him and looked at his paper and looked at the problem "it's 1/4" dipper looked at him like he just saved his life "h-how did you kn-know that?" Bill giggled "it's a simple fraction math problem." Dipper looked at bill in pure anger "well that was just rude." Bill smiled "well I helped you didn't I?" Bill said giggling. Dipper looked at bill "yah, you did." Bill hit him playfully like how mabel does "then don't complain about it."


	3. A ship is born

After class Dipper and Bill walked to go to Dippers next class, making jokes and having fun. Mabel waited for Dipper in the hall next to there next class, having a class together was one thing Mabel really wanted. When Mabel looked to her right she saw Dipper "M-" she went to call out his actual name and then saw Dipper was with Bill "Dipper...I ment to say, Dipper." Her big smile faded, She thought that maybe she would have to sit alone again.

"Hey Mabel!" Dipper said running up to her happily. Bill ran to catch up to him "Pine tree slow down!" When he caught up he leaned onto the wall tired. Mabel realized that this person gave dipper another nickname "Oh Mabel, this is Bill." Dipper pointed to Bill happily. Mabel looked at him "Hello Bill I'm Mabel", Bill looked at her "Oh Dipper talks about you a lot!"

 

A while later after there conversation was ending Bill turned around and started to walk off. Mabel got very confused "Where are you going?" Bill turned around and smiled "getting to class! Seems you two have class together, but I've got to go." Bill ran off, hurrying to class. Mabel smiled more and walked into Dipper and her's next class, dipper briskly followed.

 

Dipper walked up to teacher and told about his nickname before class started and then sat down next to Mabel. Class started and no one was truly paying attention. Dipper was the only one listening although it's the first day and it was nothing important. Mabel was making jokes about Bill and Dipper, but whispering.

 

"Dipper...Dipper~ do you like Bill?" Dipper got confused at the question "shhh, we're in class." Mabel sighed she mumbled something quietly and then started to laugh "what?" Dipper said "BillDip" Mabel said laughing, Dipper rolled his eyes and went back to listening. Soon the class ended and it was lunchtime, and dipper just couldn't wait to see if he has the same lunch as Bill. Maybe Mabel wasn't wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It literally took me three years to make this point so it's different


End file.
